Back to the Start
by NuteWelt01
Summary: A roller coast road into the sun. Saku/Sasu


**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or the version of The Scientist by Corinne Bailey Rae. Mature content so be advised!

I went back and put the line breaks in. To the person that said this was a "not good".

I wasn't shooting for this story to be great or even nice. I am writing what I felt was best. At least you could had told me why you did not like it XD

 **\- NuteWelt01**

* * *

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry..You don't know how lovely you are_

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"…"

"It's a long journey. You don't-"

"No, this is what I want."

A small tremor from the shorter form whispered as there forms stood under the expanse of the moon. The war had come and gone yet the world was at a standstill. Some people still died after, but for them it was time to settle on the obvious. They didn't have all the time in the world.

Sasuke's stoic expression softened.

"Alright"

With the pink haired medic at his side and the moons descent high on their heels the two Sanin disappeared into the night. It would be months before an Anbu squad gave up on hunting them.

* * *

 _I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart_

* * *

It started small but the action didn't go unnoticed the first, second, or third time. Fingers slipped into her own gripping lightly describing the difference in rough scabs compared to smaller callused palms. There may have only been one hand to hold, but it was enough for Sakura.

The soft curve of pink lips was the only indicator of the action being appreciated. There were no words needed to describe the serene silence and cast of happiness coursing through their beings.

If this was what Sakura had been waiting for from the beginning of Team Seven, the fall of the Snake Sanin, and the possibility of an inevitable death; it was well worth the wait.

* * *

 _Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions…Oh, let's go back to the start_

* * *

"What do you want from me!?"

Sasuke's hand swiped the air showing his frustration and anger. There were constant arguments about this, but Sakura was finally sick of it. Veridian eyes glared openly unable to stop the next words.

"Don't you dare stand there and act innocent. Like I mean nothing to you - as if I'm some little girl who can't possibly understand your feelings!"

It was the first out of the many times that her form took on a strong stance, a defiant air, and downwards curl in her lip. It was a familiar stance resembling Sakura's days during the war. It was one Sasuke seen when she didn't rely on those petite fist.

"You could have everything. Everything you ever dreamed, but you're too stupid to see and too arrogant to get out of your own way!"

The sharigan flashed in anger but Sakura glared back ignoring the prick of moistened eyes that would soon overcome her.

"Actions speak louder than words."

"My actions say nothing."

Hurt flashed across Sakura's face reverting to anguish only for a moment. Soon anger resurfaced in full force as her form was steady before taking a step back. Sasuke's glare hadn't let up in the least as the women huffed turning away from him.

It was coming to an end. It always did.

This time without much of a warning, the wooden door of the temporary cabin was pulled open before slamming shut. Followed by a crack in its threshold splitting down the middle and vibrating the walls, the tension rose to new heights. Sasuke stared at the spot occupied by Sakura only moments ago.

His senses tingled as her chakra disappeared into the surrounding forest.

* * *

 _Running in circles, coming up tails, Heads on a science apart_

* * *

A month had passed since there lover's spat (if it could be called that). The Uchiha's lone form stood over what would be a bread crumb trail of where his teammate had went.

A tired sigh passed pale lips.

Watching with the Sharingan the last traces of Sakura's chakra dissipated.

She was skilled in the art of stealth among many other things he may not know of. Sasuke didn't think it would be this hard to track Sakura down. Then again, He had underestimated her once before. With a sigh the Sharigan bled back to ebony with a resolute expression remaining.

He had tried finding her to apologize, but his teammate, his friend, his-

The train of thought stopped abruptly not allowing his mind to venture where it has been that night. This game of cat and mouse was something he never encountered; especially from Sakura. The more he tried to follow the tracks left in her wake the harder Sakura eluded him.

As the forest steadily growing darker the sun descended behind the clouds - Sasuke's search would need to wait. With some rest and food to replenish his reserves the Uchiha jumped into the covers of the trees for a hiding place. Sleeping high above the ground would give him the advantage if another rogue ninja passed through.

* * *

 _Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part, nobody said it was easy_

* * *

A simmer of warmth touched cool skin only followed by a gasp that left Sakura. It was quick in the way her form molded into his. Cool breathing settled across the back of her neck like the breeze of fall on a rainy day.

Between the festival, large crowds, and fireworks blossoming across the sky, it was the last place Sasuke thought to look. In a small town hidden between the boarders of Mist and Sound was a merchant town full of civilians. Luring Sakura had been hard and borderline impossible if this alley way was an indicator. Surprisingly, the kunoichi hadn't put up a fight when he pulled her from a crowd walking towards the hills to get a closer look at the fireworks. His fingers slipped over the front of the brightly colored kimono decorated with blue fans and sakura flowers. The obi held drifting clouds that blinded into the seam.

Sasuke's arms rippled with strength as the woman was pivoted to face him. Sasuke scowled at her expression.

There wasn't a day he wished that he did not cause her sadness.

That the tears pricking the edges of Veridian hues weren't his doing.

* * *

 _No one ever said it would be this hard_

* * *

"I-"

"Let me talk."

Not entirely expecting this Sakura only nodded. Her hand rose to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I looked for you."

Pink lips opened to retort not understanding why he would do it.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Every time I managed to find a trail it disappeared."

Fingers fisted into the right side of her kimono tightened. Mitch matched eyes met Veridian without wavering. The exhaustion, frustration, and lingering worry under it started revealing itself. Breathing in once the man tried to calm himself down.

Sakura was afraid to look away.

It was a rare that Sasuke had been open when it concerned something on his mind.g

* * *

 _Oh, take me back to the start_

* * *

"….. I'm sorry"

His pride wasn't worth the inner-turmoil and self-loathing felt in the last month. It could have been longer had he not found her.

"Sasuke, It's okay."

"No. Stop trying to excuse my actions."

Looking down at Sasuke's cloak covered chest, a few fingers tugged at a loose thread along the seam. It had been worn from years of travel outside the Konoha, but this is who Sasuke became under strenuous circumstances. He became the unattainable wind.

* * *

 _I was just guessing, at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart_

* * *

"Look at me."

A hand slid underneath Sakura's chin tipping the women's head back. That sweet innocent light was everything he saw in her. He was blinded – had been for years.

"I can't give you everything. I'm not Sai or Naruto. I'm not grounded to a village. Maybe one day…but not now."

The pinkette couldn't help but smile. Her head tilted at his lack of understanding.

"That doesn't matter to me. It never has."

* * *

 _I was just guessing, at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart_

* * *

A slim chance at nothing or something - she took it. Space compromised, chest pushed and breath weaving as one, Sakura took the first step. It was slow. There were no fireworks or butterflies to make her swoon like a little girl. There was only understanding where uncertainty and madness had lingered.

Sasuke took only a moment to recuperate the kiss. It hadn't been his first but he wanted it to be his last. To define what could be felt undermined everything he thought of Sakura. It undermined any feeling he had for her.

It was infinite.

* * *

 _Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart_

* * *

An obi and kimono laid on the floor under a pair of grey clothes. There forms stayed in sync moving between the sheets. Slick skin across his back burned from the nail bits protruding from thin scratches. Foreheads pressed together, gazing past the physical aspect of the action into the long term effects of what could be, what will be, was everything.

Switching from embracing to sitting the pinkette laid the expanse of herself forward across a muscular shoulder. They hadn't stopped moving with each pump igniting the pleasure, lust and love through them. He gritted his teeth when she marked him. The neck being an obvious place to display her claim on him.

A raspy moan vibrated her core when a hand trailed across her spine gripping a hip. Grinding down then up Sasuke drove her farther and farther from sanity into intimacy.

* * *

 _Questions of science, Science and progress, Do not speak as loud as my heart_

* * *

Sasuke propped himself up on his only good arm looking down. His eyes softened at Sakura's exhausted form slightly panting under him. Pink hair was strewn across the pillow making a halo as her skin was flushed a pretty pink. The natural blush on her cheeks deepened as she watched the man she loved drink her in. Sasuke dipped down to plant a kiss across swollen lips.

Leaning up before the man could lean away her lips met his making the wheel turn once again. Bodies flushed together in the darkness they took each other.

* * *

 _Tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me…Oh, and I rush to the start_

* * *

A finger stroked the edge of her rib cage. Facing each other in the morning, huddled under the blankets with sunlight streaming through thick blind to the left, Sasuke was the first to move. Maneuvering the stump of his arm under Sakura's body while shifting her closer, a pair of lips pressed over the diamond on her forehead. A few fingers of her own stroked his jaw. For the first time in a long time Sasuke smiled.

It took Sakura off guard at first as the stroking stopped a few seconds.

Such genuine emotions from a usual stony face; It made her huddle closer not breaking eye contact.

She didn't ask for much as this was all she wanted.

* * *

 _Running in circles, chasing our tails, coming back as we are_

* * *

"Where do you want to go now?"

Sasuke asked after they had dressed, ate breakfast and left the small inn that Sakura stayed in.

Bright eyes widened looking from the new trail to the man beside her. The hood across her head shielded the tilt of her head.

"I hadn't thought about that."

He chuckled not in the least upset.

"Well, since this is a road for both us, we will keep walking until we stop somewhere."

Her smile was bigger than Sasuke anticipated.

* * *

 _Nobody said it was easy…Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

* * *

"Sakura…"

"It hurts….it hurts so much."

There had been a battle in the hidden village of Ice and Snow. They were caught on the wrong side with little chances of finding a way out. In their escape Sakura suffered an injury. There was so much blood.

Huddled together trying to find shelter, Sasuke held on to Sakura the best he could with his good arm. They vanquished the shinobi trailing them, but they were low on chakra. Sakura's head dipped forward as her body started to fall.

* * *

 _Nobody said it was easy_

* * *

Sasuke caught her just as the snow made them slip and fall to the ground. He may have seemed passive on the outside but on the inside he was panicking.

"Sasuke.."

"No…" His huddled her closer as best as he could. Looking around there were only massive trees to shelter them. It would have to do.

"I'm going to take us higher."

Pulling her close the Uchiha jumped from his spot into the tree on his right. Landing on a large branch dry from the foliage it took shuddered from the weight as snow fall hallowed around them. Laying Sakura's body on the expanse of branch Sasuke pulled at her cloak back. A laceration down her side and puckered hole bled through the red tunic. There was another part of the tunic ripped open across her chest.

There too much blood to tell where it began and where it ended.

* * *

 _No one said it would be this hard_

* * *

"You can't die.."

Her smile was the last thing he wanted to see. Not here…not like this.

"Heal yourself. Do something.''

Sasuke's voice was becoming desperate. He placed a hand over the wound calling for any and all chakra that would come to his aid. A smaller hand settled on top of his own as red slowly turned to green. The Uchiha's heart stuttered to a stop when a few minutes later the soft glow of their hands died out.

"Sakura..?"

Her eyes were closed as a peaceful serene expression overtook any agony she may have been feeling. Sasuke shook the pinkette once as the color drained from his face letting the feelings he had been hiding start to show.

"Sakura!"

* * *

 _I'm going back to the start_

* * *

The Uchiha felt like a wondering zombie the first day followed by the ones after. It was the same continuous routine in the small town he found on the border heading out of Ice and Snow. Sasuke wouldn't sleep or eat despite the medical staff telling him to take a break.

Once the Uchiha realized that Sakura hadn't died, but only experienced blood loss and severe chakra depletion he sped to the closest town. She hadn't woken up once but the doctors tell him not worry.

This only made him slightly mad. Everyone he loved was gone, taken before their time, was it too much to have this one person?

"Sasuke!"

A familiar voice calling out to him made the Uchiha snap awake who was dazed and sleep deprived. Struggling to sit up in the hospital bed worriedly glancing is way, despite layers of gauze wrapped around stomach and torso was Sakura.

His Sakura.

He jump from his spot in the chair making his way over to her side quickly. Sakura's form was gingerly gather into an embrace as his head pressed into the side of her throat.

"I'm okay'' She said.

Those hands raked through thick black locks reminding him of her strength. She wouldn't easily die on him.

Sasuke pulled back looking at Sakura from head to toe or what he could see. A thumb pushed against his cheek whipping at the lone tear that escaped his eye.

"I'm here."

Such reassurance didn't stop the Uchiha from embracing her once more. He smiled in the crook of Sakura neck taking in her heart, scent and giggle that came from being tickled by his unruly hair.

She was okay.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So that was slightly emotional for me. I have to say that song makes me cry every time. Killing Sakura off would have sucked as much as killing Sasuke off. I just can't do it. I hope you all enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster. I'm still working on my other stories. CIAO!

\- NuteWelt01


End file.
